How To Date
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: After screwing up his date with Sarada, Boruto returns home only to meet his angry parents who already received a call about his aggressive behavior from Sarada's mom, Sakura. In order to make sure Boruto does not repeat the same mistakes, Hinata teaches her son how to be a proper gentleman and how to date...
1. Chapter 1

Boruto Uzumaki drew near to the Hokage Residence only to spot the shape of his mother, Hinata Uzumaki, standing at the front entrance waiting for him to return home. Hinata seemed irate and her arms were folded across her chest, He was reluctant to walk any closer. She probably already heard about how his date with the daughter of his father's close friend had went.

He went around through the backdoor. Boruto was trying to reach the stairs and get to the refuge of his room as soon as possible.

"Boruto!" his mother shouted loudly, freezing him cold in his tracks.

"Yes kaa-san," Boruto replied.

"Could you please come here, your dad and I would like to speak with you about what happened tonight on your date with Sarada." Hinata said.

"Fine." Boruto responded, anxious about how this was going to go.

"Sit down, son." Naruto Uzumaki said in his typical commanding tone whenever he was angry.

"Sweetie, I'm happy you like Sarada, we and her mother thought you'd make a lovely couple, but what occurred on your date tonight is very unlike you." His mother explained.

"I'm sorry she just got me into it, I thought she was into it as I was." Boruto said attempting feebly to defend himself.

"Well this is painful to say but she liked the date up to a particular part, she was not prepared to go to the extent you liked and the way you did things with your mouth and hands were aggressive for her." His mother explained.

"Boruto you were aggressive in the way you touched her and it distressed her, when you take a young girl out even if it goes further you have to be kind and more respectful." His father said to him. "And if she doesn't like to go further, you absolutely do not show her an attitude, I'm told you acted towards her appallingly after she told you no."

"Boruto why don't you head up to your room and we will think of a punishment or something, you know Naruto he is eighteen now." His mother said.

"I know." Naruto groaned as Boruto bolted upstairs.

He laid on his bed for nearly one hour; Boruto could hear his parents discussing downstairs the entire time. Then they climbed upstairs and went to their room, nearly 30 minutes later his mother tapped on his door.

"Come in." Boruto said.

"Oh good you're awake." His mother said, walking into his room and sitting at the edge of his bed. "Dear, are you experienced with dating? Through your teenage years your dad and I don't recall you dating much."

"No, not really." Boruto admitted.

"Well we will discuss this more in the morning, maybe we can find a solution to your inexperience." Hinata said getting up off the bed and kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

Boruto had a tough time sleeping that night and winded up waking up late; after he bathed and got dressed he did his usual Saturday morning practice. He collected all of his dirty clothes and removed the sheets from the bed, placed them in the basket, and took them downstairs to the laundry place in the basement.

When Boruto came back up he saw his mother standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, she was dressed but not as she normally was on a Saturday. Today Hinata had on a tight buttoned up snowy blouse that gave a hint of the deep cleavage of her huge bust. She was also wearing a tight pair of beige dress slacks that highlighted the curves of her ass.

"Great you are awake and dressed, I'm hungry and you are my date for brunch." Hinata said to him.

"Your date?!" Boruto asked her.

"Yes baby, your dad and I discussed and he wanted me to have you take me out as if it was a date to instruct you on how to be more gentle and respectful." Hinata said. "So let's get going I'm hungry."

* * *

They took Naruto's car and Boruto made certain he opened the door for his mother as she got into the car and they drove to a nearby restaurant. They had a nice brunch, but he could not shake the mother-son outing as no more than an outing. Also he knew how to behave like a gentleman when they were out in a restaurant or other public areas.

On the way back home they made frivolous chat about things going on at the village and catching up on other friends. Boruto craved to tell Hinata this was a waste of time, he understood how to be a gentlemen, what he truly needed was something she could not help him with. Not being his mother and all, he was unsure of how he was going to approach this without actually directly saying it.

As they pulled into the driveway Boruto got out swiftly and opened his mother's car door and she gave him a peck on the face. Hinata thanked him for a fun date and they proceeded into the house. At the kitchen he finally summoned the boldness to tell her what he was thinking in the car.

"Kaa-san, thank you for what you are trying to do, but I already know how to behave like a gentleman on a date. What I want to learn you can't help me with, but thanks kaa-san I love you." Boruto said before retiring to the living room.

He flopped on the sofa watching a sports channel trying to get caught up on the day in sports. His mother walked in and sat down beside him, Boruto knew she was not interested in sports, so now he wondered what she was up to. Hinata must have refreshed her perfume before walking in; the fragrance was more powerful than it was in the car this morning.

"I get your problem Boruto, I can assist you with it, as long as it is just kissing, I will teach you how to be gentler in that area. So long as you promise to keep this as our secret, nobody must ever find out." Hinata said.

Before Boruto was able to make a response she bent down and kissed him on the mouth, her lips felt supple and wet. Soon he got the better of his anxiety and kissed her back, he drew her close against him feeling her tits press against his chest. Conquered by passion, he pushed his lips against her with more strength and tried to forcefully split her lips apart to insert his tongue into her mouth. Hinata pushed away from him and he looked at her saddened that this moment had ended.

"I see the problem, you have to loosen yourself and be gentler when you kiss." Hinata said as she sat up more.

She slanted back on the sofa, gesturing him to come on top of her and have another go, she instructed him to follow her directions. Hinata began kissing him again steady and gentle, as before then she tenderly parted his lips allowing her tongue to gently slip into his mouth. After some minutes of this they were making out and Boruto was picking up fast, his mother surprised him at what a brilliant kisser she was.

His manhood was quite stiff in his jeans and he stretched out, and abruptly groped one of the fleshy globes on his mom's chest making her to gasp and pull away.

"Is this how you touched Sarada?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, probably." Boruto answered.

"Ok, first off you seriously should not be fondling your mother there and secondly you have to be more like this." Hinata said, demonstrating him with one of the sofa cushions.

His mother was lightly touching the sofa cushion and then giving it light squeezes with her well manicured hand. Then Hinata got hold of his hand so Boruto could get the idea, it was a little strange sitting there squeezing a pillow with his mother, but he thought no stranger than making out with her. He was starting to understand what she meant and she beamed at him as he learned from her.

They began kissing again and after a couple of minutes it became more intense, Boruto guessed he was a fast learner when he had a good sensei. He gently reached up this time and glided his hand over his mother's chest. Hinata did not do anything to resist him and instead she moaned in his mouth. He kept lightly caressing it and then he gave it a squeeze, like the sofa cushion it was mushy and elastic, yet with each light squeeze he could sense it get firmer.

Boruto then unfastened the top two buttons of her shirt and he was trying for a third when they there was the sound of a car door open. It was his dad coming back from the Hokage office.

Hinata swiftly buttoned her blouse and hurried up to her room.

"Hey son, how was your brunch with your mom?" Naruto asked.

"It was cool, kaa-san is in your room if you are searching for her." Boruto said.

"No, if she is searching for me I will be in the den working on the huge project I'm proposing in two days." Naruto said heading into the kitchen to grab a drink.

The remainder of the day and evening went on like a usual average Saturday; his mother did not even give an indication that anything happened between them after their date. After everybody went to bed Boruto laid in his bed replaying what happened on the sofa in his head.

Boruto got excited thinking of his mother. He could nearly still get a sniff of her fragrance on him, then he recalled how her body felt pressed against his chest. While thinking these things he eventually drifted off into a deep undisturbed slumber.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Boruto was awakened by the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. He threw on an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts, took a long morning piss and headed for the kitchen. Hinata was standing at the stove, while Naruto sat at the table in his pajamas reading the paper.

"Wow a big antique bazaar down at the community center today." His father commented.

"Dear, is this your way of trying to get me out of the house today?" Boruto's mother asked him.

"Actually both of you, it would be another good practice date and I would have it quiet so I can work on that proposal for Monday." Naruto explained.

"I don't have anything going on today kaa-san, I will be glad to take you." Boruto said to her.

"Well in that case it's a date." She said putting their plates on the table while she sat down to have breakfast.

* * *

Hinata went up after breakfast so she could have the bathroom first to shower and get ready. Naruto explained to him if their village's proposal was accepted by the other villages, the coalition that will form will really help Konohagakure. Hinata hollered down she was done and Boruto went up to shower and Naruto went up to get dressed.

When Boruto finally came back downstairs he wore a pair of pants with dark pink stripes, a white t-shirt and long black jacket on top. Naruto was already in the den working on his proposal.

Boruto gasped when he saw his mother. Hinata really looked hot today with her hair and makeup done perfectly, she wore a tight lavender top that showed a lot of cleavage. She also wore a short dark navy skirt that showed her shapely legs until this time he never really noticed and the sandals she had on showed her toe nails that were painted lavender.

Hinata went and gave Naruto a kiss goodbye and then they were off to the antique bazaar. Once again he was the perfect gentleman. Also, he could not help but notice how sexy his mother looked.

At the bazaar his mother found all kinds of thing she liked. He could not help but to think of the antiques as junk. She bought several things and since they took their minivan, she made him carry them out for her. After three hours of the bazaar, she finally decided they had spent enough and it was time to leave. As they pulled out of the parking lot, his mother asked him if he had ever been to Senju Park.

"I never heard of it." He said to her.

"Really I thought kids have been going to that park for years, even before your father and I were dating." She said sounding surprised.

"Well I want to go to Senju Park, just follow my directions and we should be able to find it." She said to him.

It took them twenty minutes of driving and a few wrong turns as Hinata was trying to remember where the park was. As they drove through the entrance, he could not help thinking he was driving into a scene of an old horror movie. The park had been abandoned for several years and the dirt road that led into it was in ill repair. He pulled up into what seemed like a suitable parking spot; there was a large pond, a couple of old buildings and some rotten old tables.

"Now this brings back memories." She said. "Too bad the village let this place go."

The surrounding trees kept the clearing that used to be the park kind of dim and did not let a lot of sunlight through. His mother undid her seat belt and got into the backseat; Boruto got the point and joined her.

"Well we never did come here for the nature of it; it was a good place for young lovers to get to know each other better." His mother explained.

"Oh I see." He said to her. "So am I going to get another lesson today?"

"Well I had a very good time and you were such a perfect date today I guess we have time before we have to get home for another lesson." She said as they embraced.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
